


i'm doing well.

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [19]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: and i know now that the butterflies you gave me were beautiful regardless of their life spans, and that my hands may not have been made for yours but they still felt good together.-or, chan sends a letter to his ex boyfriend.





	i'm doing well.

**Author's Note:**

> listen to familypet pls and ty
> 
> I'm on my phone again and use voice recognition so I'm sorry this if this doesn't make sense

_hey._

_[sent 10:32 pm]_

_it's me chan._

_[sent 10:34 pm]_

_I know it's been forever. but I just wanted to text you because I've been thinking about you- about us lately. _

_[sent 10:36 pm]_

_and no- I'm not here asking for us to get back together. I know you have a boyfriend. I have one too. I'm just.. I don't even know. I just want you to know that we had our moments. I won't ever forget them. _

_[sent 10:39 pm] _

_what am I even saying? fuck. I had a plan to this. anyways, I'm happy now. I've gotten older- I've matured from the times we had together. I'm forever changing and so are you. life is more than what we had more than just us. i've realised this in the time we spent apart._

_[sent 10:43 pm]_

_and I know now the butterflies you gave me were beautiful regardless of their life spans and then my hands may not have been madefor yours but they still felt good together._

_[sent 10:45 pm]_

_I think I found the person who gives me butterflies whose life spans are for forever. our hands seem to intertwine and we are molded into one. I hope you found the person whose like that for you. I wish you nothing but happiness. _

_[sent 10:47 pm] _

_sometimes I look back on our use and I smile give me time to the moments that deserve it. you're with me everywhere I go and I don't think I'll ever stop living. I'm bigger than a few sad words, a few sad songs and you're more than words can give. I'm happy now and you're always be amazing to me._

_[sent 10:51 pm]_

_I hope you read this and feel the same reminiscent that I do. _

_[sent 10:52 pm]_

_sorry for all this._

_[sent 10:52 pm]_

_I just felt compelled to send this to you this because I'm happy, now happier than I've ever been._

_[sent 10:53 pm]_

_I hope you're feeling better. I hope you're happy. every moment we had together meant so much to me but the person who is in my life now means the world to me._

_[sent 10:55 pm]_

_maybe we should be friends again, and meet up sometime. well, whatever bye._

_[sent 10:56 pm]_

** _I feel the same way. let's meet up sometime. maybe, with our significant others too?_ **

** _[sent 11:02 pm]_ **


End file.
